A Sanvers Love story
by amandaaltizer17
Summary: This is my take on Alex and Maggie met each other and fall in love with each other and get marriage and have a family On a side note kara is start to have feeling for lena luthor also my take on their happy ending that we did not to get to see on the show for both couple hope that everyone will take time to read the story cause sanver is always the endgame. Hello
1. Meeting

Chapter one – The Frist meeting of Maggie And Alex

One day Alex And her sister Kara was talk about the case that Alex was work on with Supergirl aka as Kara and Kara was talk to Alex

about hers Feeling for hers best friend Lena Luther and Kara say that

she was fall in Love with her 's best friend Lena And She did not

know how to tell Lena about how she feel for Lena then Alex say

Kara just tell her how you feel about her if you don't tell her how

you feel about her you will regret for rest of your life Cause Me and

My Girlfriend Kelly broke up couples day cause I told her that I dont

Feel the way about her like I do about Maggie Saywers then Kara

say Alex who is Maggie Saywers and she is the new person that we

Hires at deo and I think that I have a crush on her and I dont know

how to tell her about my feeling for her then Kara say what if you

ask for a coffce date sometimes when you both are not busy with

anything .

Author note this is my frist story about Maggie and Alex hope everyone take time to read.


	2. Date

Chapter two – Alex ask Maggie out on a

Date

Maggie was think about Alex lot Lately and she think that 

  


she might get feeling for Alex more than just being friends 

  


with her she want to date alex and she want to be her's 

  


girlfriend and someday be her's wife too then Alex come up 

  


to Maggie and say hey Maggie and Alex ask Maggie would 

  


you like to go on a date with me Maggie sometime If you are 

  


not see anyone else then Maggie say yes Alex I would love to 

  


go on a date with you by the way I am not see anyone else 

  


Alex cause I really like to give us a chance also I have been 

  


think about you lot lately I think that I am start to have 

  


feeling for you alex more than us just being friends then Alex 

  


say Maggie I think that I start to have feelings for you maggie 

  


more than us being friends too to be cont in the next chapter 

  


when Maggie and Alex going on their frist date with each 

  


other and they finally give in their feeling for each other or 

  


will Maggie ask Alex to be her girlfriend And tell Alex that 

  


she have been in love with alex since frist time they met at 

  


work see you all in the next chapter

  



	3. Talk

Chapter 3- Alex and Maggie talk their feelings

about each other

  


Maggie and Alex are in the living room and siting down

  


on the couch talk to each other about how they feeling

  


about each other and Maggie start talk to Alex and she

  


finally said Alex that I been have feeling from first time

  


we met at the crime scene and want to tell you so much 

  


but I was scared that you did not have feeling like that

  


for me but I was wrong about that when you ask me on

  


a date with you also you told me that you been have 

  


these feelings about me like I have about you and now 

  


I would like to ask you Alex would you like to be my

  


girlfriend now and it did not that long for Alex to

  


anwers Maggie and she say yes Maggie I would like 

to be your girlfriend only if you agree to be my 

  


girlfriend now and Maggie say yes Alex I will be your

  


girlfriend now and Alex pull Maggie into her's arm

  


to give a passionate kiss on her lips and both of them

  


say that who will be the one to your sister Kara about

  


us date each other and Alex why don't we both tell her

  


together over dinner with her and her's friend Lena

  


but Alex do not know that is Kara is date Lena luthor

  


now for past couple weeks now and Kara is try to come

  


up with a way to tell her's big sister Alex about them

  


date each other now and Kara is calling on her's 

  


cellphone and Kara say Hey Alex and Alex say hey

  


Kara I get ready to give you a call to see if you and lena

  


would come over to my place for dinner and movies 

  


and popcorn and some ice cream cause I need to talk to

  


you about something and Kara say Alex yes we would

  


like to come over to your place for dinner and movies

  


and other stuff cause I need to talk to you about 

  


something as well too then Alex say ok Kara see you in 

  


a hours half and Kara say sound like plan Alex . Maggie

  


walk behind her's girlfriend and give her on her neck 

  


and Alex say Maggie what was that for and Maggie say

  


I just can do it now snice you are my girlfriend now

  


and Alex say Maggie come here and Maggie come there

  


and Alex pull her into a passionate kiss on her's lips

  


to be cont in next chapter when both of Danvers sister

  


tell each other about their new girlfriends see you all

  


in the next chapter sanvers is always going to be the

  


endgame


End file.
